Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{2}{7}-3\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {3} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{1}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{1}{7}$